Elton John discography
The albums discography of Elton John consists of 33 studio albums, 4 live albums, 7 soundtrack albums, 16 compilation albums and 3 extended plays, as well as 2 other albums. John has sold more than 200 million albums worldwide. The singles discography consists of 128 official singles and 17 as featured artist, as well as 40 other non-single guest appearances. Across his career, John has yielded 57 top 40 hits in the United States, only second to Elvis Presley in total, with 27 of those hitting the top ten and 9 achieving number-one. In his native United Kingdom, he has accumulated 71 top 40 singles, including 33 top tens and 8 number-ones. In 1997, John released the double A-side single "Something About the Way You Look Tonight/Candle in the Wind 1997" in dedication to the memory of Diana, Princess of Wales. It subsequently hit number-one in every country that it charted in and became the biggest selling single of all-time since the UK and US charts began in the 1950s, with sales of 33 million. John has sold 100 million singles worldwide. Elton John was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame (1994) and, with Bernie Taupin, into the Songwriters Hall of Fame (1992). In 2013 John and Taupin received the Johnny Mercer Award from the Songwriters Hall of Fame. In 2008 John was ranked the 3rd most successful artist on Billboard Hot 100 Top All-Time Artists, making him the most successful solo male. He is ranked 6th artist with most weeks at No. 1, 6th artist with most Hot 100 hits, 10th artist with most No. 1 records, and 2nd artist with most No. 1 records in the '70s, among others. His 1997 single "Candle in the Wind 1997/Something About the Way You Look Tonight" spent 14 weeks at no. 1 on the Billboard Hot 100 and according to the Recording Industry Association of America, with certified sales it is "the best-selling single of all time". (certified sales)Elton John: Biography | Rolling Stone Music Rolling Stone "Candle in the Wind 1997", easily became the all-time highest-certified single". The Guinness World Records 2009 states that the song is "the biggest-selling single since UK and US singles charts began in the 1950s, having accumulated worldwide sales of 33 million copies" and is the best-selling single worldwide of all time. See also: Guinness Book of Records, 2009 Edition, pages 14, 15 & 169 Guinness Book of Records, 2007 Edition, page 187 John's most successful studio album is his seventh studio album Goodbye Yellow Brick Road, which has sold over 31 million copies worldwide. In July 2013, as John's single "Home Again" entered Billboard s Adult Contemporary chart, Elton John extended his own record for most adult contemporary hits (69 entries in the chart's 52-year history). In March 2014 John's single "Can't Stay Alone Tonight" entered Billboard s Adult Contemporary chart, making the record of 70 AC Chart hits. Albums Singles See also * Rock and Roll Hall of Fame * Songwriters Hall of Fame * List of artists who reached number one in the United States * List of best-selling singles * List of million-selling singles in the United Kingdom * List of best-selling singles in the United States References Category:Rock music discographies Category:Discographies of British artists Category:Pop music discographies Discography